Fairies, Kittens and Gambit, Oh My!
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Trouble in Avalon. What do you do with kittens the size of a house and evil harpies wanting to kill them.


Fairies, Kittens and Gambit, Oh My!

A few weeks ago Gambit was on his way to the Jean Grey School to resign his position as a teacher. He didn't feel like he was really helping teach the kids anyway. And his desire for adventure to combat his boredom was at war with being noble and teaching at the school. He was certain Wolverine would understand. As he was heading to the school with a brown bag that contained an apology of sorts to Wolverine, he ended up in another realm where magical beings were abundant. Wisdom called in his favor and Remy returned a book about magic that was taken from Pete Wisdom. Remy had enjoyed himself in the magical realm, the pixie ladies were quite fond of him as well.

Remy had stolen from MI13 and the Queen of England. Pete Wisdom who ran MI13 had Remy thrown out of England and put him on the most wanted list. Pete knew Gambit could get himself off this list. However, for letting Remy go and not throwing him in jail, he told Remy he would owe him a favor and that he would call it in sometime. The favor was to find a stolen magical textbook called a grimoire. The book had been taken to the realm of Avalon. Pete had too many duties in England to go after the book and he didn't want anyone to know he had the grimoire anyway. He sent Gambit into Avalon to retrieve the book and while he was there Remy helped the fairies with whatever they wanted. In exchange they took very good care of Remy.

While Remy was in the magical realm he had helped out the Pixies will all sorts of things; he managed a peace agreement and took care of other issues they had. In return they catered to him and knighted him as well. The Pixies were quite enamored with him and wanted him to stay with them a little longer. Before he went home they made sure they knew how they could find him if they ever needed the handsome sorcerer again.

The realm of Avalon's ambassador was Pete Wisdom and it was easy for Pete to get to that realm as it was for them to contact Pete. They had alerted him that some strange and diabolical menace was harming their realm. They needed help and would like Wisdom to send the handsome sorcerer to them. Pete Wisdom was in charge of MI13 and took their claims seriously but he also had a lot on his plate. He told the Pixies he would send help as soon as he could.

The Pixies couldn't wait. Something needed to be done and it had to be done quickly. If Wisdom wouldn't send the handsome sorcerer to help them, they would find him on their own. They opened a portal to Gambit's apartment. They flew around looking for him while they searched his apartment. The three kittens lead by Oliver were curious about the portal, they slowly made their way to the opening, cautiously looking around in every direction as they neared the portal. Suddenly they saw shiny moving dots and that was all the encouragement they needed to walk through the portal.

The kittens couldn't believe the fun land they found, the bright little balls of light that were around the fairies were amazing to follow. The fairies were surprised to see these big cat like creatures chasing them around. They weren't sure if they made things worse or not, they had to find the handsome sorcerer. He could make things right again. Not only would they have him take care of their main concern, harpies who wanted to take over their territory, they would have him get rid of the giant-size kittens that wandered into their land as well.

The fairies kept the portal open to Gambit's apartment. They knew he would eventually show up and walk through the portal. A few of the fairies kept the kittens busy by flying around to keep them from causing any issues. The fairies at the portal hoped that their handsome sorcerer would arrive soon.

Remy came home to his apartment and before he could do anything else he noticed the portal in his living room. He knew exactly where it went. He smiled to himself, seeing the ladies again would be fun and he did have a good time. He grabbed some stuff he might need. He looked around for the kittens but thought they must be asleep or something. Plus he wouldn't be that long so he would check on them when he got home.

He stepped into the portal that took him to Avalon where the fairies lived. As soon as he went through the portal, it closed. To his surprise he discovered his kittens were in the fairy realm and were the size of semi-trucks. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were so happy to see him but he wasn't sure how to handle them since they were much bigger than he was. They bounded up to him for attention and knocked him over. Kitty kisses and kitty head butts knocked him down and only his cooing and petting got them to be more gentle with him. He knew he'd be able to handle them. He might need to charm them some to mellow them, which was easy to do, they adored him and he knew it. After saying hello to Remy, the kittens ran off after whatever that caught their eye.

While Remy knew the land was magic he was hoping that getting his kittens to their normal size wouldn't be too hard. Finding the cure would be a challenge. He did know he'd have to the find help from the ladies of Avalon and he smiled at the thought. They were beautiful creatures and he enjoyed his time with them.

One of the fairies stepped out from behind a tree when she saw the handsome sorcerer. She had used her special dust to become taller so that she would be human size. She and her fellow fairies had to run from the big cats. She could tell they didn't mean harm and that they were merely curious but she and her brethren knew they could really harm them. She had waited until the kittens had run off before showing herself to Gambit.

She approached Gambit, and when she made eye contact with him, he smiled brightly and held his arms out to encourage her to come to him. She ran right into his arms and put head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her chin to get her to look at him. When he tilted her head up he could see tears in her eyes. He rubbed her back and was careful with her wings. He also wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong beautiful lady?" Remy flashed his signature smile and the fairy melted into him.

She took comfort in his strength, she felt warmer when held by him. She thought perhaps it was because she was so attracted to him. She enjoyed his firm, well-toned muscles that she couldn't help but touch ever so lightly. She knew he was aware of her slightly roaming hands but he was gracious with his body. She liked his scent, and his nearness just intensified her desire for him. The best part about him was she felt safe with him.

Remy cajoled her: "C'mon you can tell me, what's wrong?" He smiled at her to put her at ease. All that did was speed up her heart rate and make her blush. He was far too handsome for his own good.

She looked up at him. Feeling confident in him, she then tried to think of the best way to explain to him what was going on in Avalon. She told him of a portal that had opened and a couple of harpies had come through and were terrorizing the fairies. The harpies were chasing them, trying to kill the fairies. These harpies had a mean streak to them and no matter what the fairies had done to try and bring about peace, these harpies were not having any of it. As far as the harpies were concerned they saw a land rich in resources and it was ready for the taking and to be owned by them.

The harpies were winged creatures with beaks and beady eyes. They had claws for hands and feet. Their humanoid type body was shorter than the average male human height. Their hair was like a crest on their head and their attire was a warrior type dress, it covered their bodice and reached to their mid-thigh and that made them look more dangerous.

After she explained the harpies, she went on to tell him about three big furry animals that were roaming around the land. They didn't seem malicious, but were incredibly playful. These new creatures kept the harpies at bay, they seemed to enjoy chasing the winged creatures around to their dismay. The furry animals chased the fairies too but didn't seem to mean any harm but the feathers on the harpies seemed to capture their attention more than the light that surrounded the fairies.

Remy hugged the fairy and told her things would be alright. That he would be able to help her and her friends. He took her by the hand and asked her to take him to the place she had last seen the harpies.

They were not hard to find, he could see them flying around trying to attack the kittens. The kittens treated them like they were the feather toy on a string, only these feathers didn't have a string. They batted at them, jumped up to catch them in their paws and stalked the harpies.

Despite their size, Remy was still worried about his kittens. The harpies were behaving in an aggressive manner and while they had not hurt his furkids, he could tell they wanted to hurt them. His kittens were just too playful to know that they could be harmed by the flying feathers.

He told the fairy to hide and that he would handle both problems. She followed his instructions and the rest of the fairies gathered together behind trees or just sat in the trees to watch what the handsome sorcerer would do. They could not help but mutter to each other about how gorgeous, powerful and amazing he was.

Gambit called to his kittens. They gave him a glance they did not come to him immediately. They were just too distracted by the harpies to give Remy any attention. He called to one of the fairies, they fought over which one would go to him. He asked them for some fairy dust to make his kittens their normal size and once they were smaller would they hold them while he took care of the harpies. Excited by the chance to help the handsome sorcerer, they agreed to shrink his kittens. Of course they bickered with each other for not thinking of shrinking the big cats.

He told them that when he told them too to shrink the kittens and grab them quickly, he was certain the harpies would chase after them intending to hurt them. The fairies said they were ready and would wait for him to signal them.

Remy called to his kittens again and charged a card to get their attention. With their size, his powers looked like a laser pointer to them. It was easy to get them to run to him while he swung his arm around holding the charged card. He did a few flips to keep their attention on him. He noticed the harpies chasing after them. Timing would be everything.

Once the kittens reached him he shouted "now!", the fairies sprinkled the kittens with dust and they immediately shrunk, then they swooped in and picked them up and headed to the safety of the trees. The harpies thought they'd have a chance at killing the hair balls once they were made smaller and flew faster to get to them. They had not noticed Gambit or his hands filled with charged cards. As they dived toward the kittens he threw his cards at the harpies.

He knocked the harpies back with his cards, killing a couple of them but that merely enraged the other harpies. He looked in the direction that his kittens were last in and saw that the fairies had picked them up and carried them off. Now he didn't have to worry about his furkids. He launched another round of cards at the charging harpies. He killed a few more and then grabbed his bo-staff and quickly extended it to take a swing at the harpies that dodged his cards.

He flipped through the air and took about a few more harpies with his bo-staff, while in mid air he threw more cards. It didn't take long for him to kill all the harpies. Once he wrapped that up he called to the fairies so that he could take his kittens. His poor kittens were completely upset. They were scared, their hair was puffed up and they were crying. They didn't like all the noise his powers made when they impacted with other things. The fairies were having a hard time holding onto to them and calming them. He knew his kittens might not like the sounds his powers made and was worried for them. He had hoped the fairies would have taken them further away from the explosive sounds.

When the fairies brought his kittens to him, he scooped them all up and cuddled them inside of his jacket to shield them and make them feel safe. He petted them and told them everything was alright. They were okay and that there was nothing for them to scared of. They clung to him tightly, they may be be small but their claws were still sharp. Their eyes were still big but they stopped shaking. They looked around and after a few minutes Remy had them back to their normal curious selves and they relaxed their grip on him and wanted down to run around.

He held them firmly and asked the fairies to open the portal to his apartment so he could get them home, feed them and spend some extra time with them. The kittens weren't afraid of him so he knew they didn't associate what scared them with what his explosive powers could do. He also made a mental note to train them and show them he wouldn't hurt them with his powers. He also knew he would never have a reason to ever use his powers around them unless he had intruder in his place. That made up his mind in training his kittens.

He went through the portal that was opened and one of the fairies followed him into his apartment. She closed the portal behind her. Remy smiled to himself, he knew this particular fairy was very fond of him. She could not keep her hands off of him nor could she stop herself from flirting with him. She also went out of her way to help him. He gestured a welcome to his apartment and she smiled shyly at him.

He placed his kittens on the floor and they took off for the kitchen. He followed them so that he could feed them and the fairy followed him. After placing the kitten food down, he asked her if she wanted anything to drink. This fairy had brownish black hair with purple highlights throughout. She had used magic dust to make herself human size. Her face was elven in shape and she had brown eyes. Remy admired her beauty. He grabbed a couple of glasses and went to the wine cabinet. He chose a bottle and motioned her to follow him to his living room.

They entered the living room and moved to the couch. She sat down and he poured them some wine and made himself comfortable on the couch. She scooted closer to him and when he put his arm on the back, she molded herself to him. He smiled. "I wanna ta thank you for keeping my kittens safe."

"It was my pleasure handsome one," She smiled at him again. She had some plans for this handsome warrior and she knew he couldn't refuse her. At least she hoped not.

"What is your name pretty lady?" He ran his finger along her jaw, he noticed how soft her skin was.

"Iris," she was enjoying his attention. She had the handsome warrior all to herself. She almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"That's a lovely name and it fits you. You can call me Remy."

She blushed but was warmed by his compliment. They sat cuddled up sipping the wine. After a few minutes she couldn't help herself she had to put her hand on his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt to explore him more easily. While she was playing with his shirt, he took the glasses and set them on the coffee table. When he leaned back he pulled her close and began kissing her. Light kisses at first until she responded and she surprised him with her enthusiasm. Their lips parted and he swooped in taking control of the kiss. When they broke for air, he smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at with dazed eyes. He gave another light kiss and then they walked to his bedroom.

They walked hand in hand to his room, it didn't occur to him close the door. They climbed on top of the bed and began kissing again. They both got feverish with desire and next thing to go was the clothing. Once they were naked they climbed under the covers and continued exploring each other bodies. Remy was careful with Iris's wings when placing her beneath him. They kept kissing until their lips were swollen. He smiled down at her and she looked up at him with expectation. Just as they were about to go a bit further, he felt something on his back, and something at his feet and when he looked to see what was going on, Oliver was sticking his face in between his and Iris's. The kittens were curious as to what furdad was doing.

Remy took the kitten off his back and gently pushed him and Oliver in the direction of the floor. But the kittens were having none of it. They wanted to know what was going on. Iris started to laugh and Remy did too. They were petting the kittens, and playing a little bit with them.

"Perhaps you should put them in the other room for a little while," Iris winked at him.

"Yah, I think so too." He got out of bed, and picked up his kittens. He grabbed a toy and shot it across the room which got their attention and they ran off. He then turned around and closed his bedroom door.

He crawled back into bed and Iris laughed. Remy laughed and told her that the kittens were just nosy. However it didn't take them too long to rekindle the mood they were in and and rekindle each others embrace for hours. They fell asleep after being completely sated.

Remy woke up to scratching at the door. He disentangled himself from Iris and walked over to let his kittens in the room. He walked back to bed, curled up to Iris and so did his kittens. He slept well the rest of the night. When he woke in the morning she was gone, he knew she had gone back to her realm. His kittens were in their usual spots on the bed. He decided to stay in bed longer he looked over at the clock and noticed Iris has left a magical item that would allow him to reach her. He smiled to himself and thought he might call her but had a feeling she would seek him out.

Author Notes:

Gambit #14 is the issue with Avalon, Fairies and Pete Wisdom. I couldn't have a nameless Fairy. I made that up, including looks. I worked off of what was in the issue though I just gave it my flair as it were. Gambit is single and that is canon. His liaison with the fairies can be alluded to, he stayed there for a few days helping them out. Gambit #15 is when the kitten Oliver is named. Astonishing Xmen #62 is when Gambit gets kittens.


End file.
